My other half
by gabity.94
Summary: A story about Jasper and Alice with a different outcome than most stories. AH AU APOV


My other half

_**Note:**__ Heya folks, it's been a while since I've posted anything but here I am, my newest story. It's a one shot and I hope you like it. There's no school because of the cold temperatures so I spend a lot more time on the computer. Well of course I don't own Twilight or any of its characters I just wrote this story for fun, enjoy :)_

Do you believe in soulmates? I already found mine. His name was Jasper. We met in college. It was the usual freshman bumps into junior on the first day kind of meeting. I was almost late and I had no idea where I was so I wasn't looking up and I bumped into a loud group of boys. One of them helped me with my books and when I looked into his eyes I fell in love. That's what a romantic novel would say but the truth is I didn't look into his eyes. I was too embarrassed so I apologized, thanked and left. A minute later I looked back and saw the same guy kissing a hot blonde chick. Yeah that was Jasper.

After that embarrassing for me encounter we bumped into each other on a party. His party. He was trying to get more popular so he invited all of his friends who invited all of their friends and it all ended up a mess. I got into the party because my best friend Bella's boyfriend was Jasper's best friend. Complicated I know. The minute I went into that room my so called 'best friend' disappeared with her boyfriend, leaving me, a scared freshman alone. Jasper approached me a couple of hours and beers later. He asked me if I know where Edward, his best friend, was. I just shook my head and left the party.

The next day I couldn't find my friend. Bella took the day off because she got really drunk and couldn't really stand crowded rooms. Jasper came with Edward to ask me if Bella was feeling ok. Jasper was also interested whether I liked the party or not. I really hated him at that time. So I smiled bitterly and sassed him. Edward laughed and I left, feeling sorry for what I've said. I'm not the kind of person who would be mean. I wasn't then and I'm not now.

A week later Jasper asked me out. I said no. that hurt his ego and he didn't speak to me for months. During that time I dated a couple of guys who ended up being complete jerks. When Jasper got over his big head he once again came to me and asked me why I refused him. I calmly explained how I detest guys who casually date more than one girl at a time and I also got to tell him how whenever I see him he's being an asshole. He took all of my direct punches and smiled. _'Why don't we try being friends?'_ he said I simply smiled and invited him for a cup of coffee, as friends.

Until the end of the semester we became really good friends. He proved me that he wasn't an asshole and even thou at that time I denied it, I liked him. He was funny, sensitive, intelligent and handsome. But we were only friends and I knew that after I refused him he wouldn't ask me out again. He never actually did. I waited and waited until he graduated from college.

After he left I tried dating but all the guys seemed wrong for me. Don't get me wrong, they were nice guys, intelligent and gentle but they weren't Jasper. Apparently he had the same problem. He dated a couple of girls but none of them seemed right. So once we met at Bella's graduation party, where Jasper was dragged by force by Edward, I asked him out on a date. Jasper was stunned. He said that I never wanted to date him. I smiled and said that it was in the beginning of freshman year and that I was already a senior. He looked at me and laughed. Then I understood his pain. I thought I was rejected so I turned around to leave but then he grabbed me. He turned me to face him and with that special glint he had in his eyes he whispered to me _'I got my revenge now, it's time to stop playing games.'_, and he kissed me. He kissed me like I've never been kissed before. In just that one kiss he released all the passion he's had for me and all the love that he's been hiding all too well and my knees got weak. He just pulled away and smiled crookedly. _'Never been kissed like that before, kiddo?'_ I just shook my head as I was left speechless from that kiss. He picked me up and put me gently on the couch, which was somehow available. I looked into his eyes and then I realized that I wanted to spend my life with that man. He stared back into my eyes and kissed me again. I didn't expect to feel the same passion in every kiss but until the end, the passion and the love never died.

After that first kiss we went out on a lot of dates. We weren't like those movie couples that stared into each other's eyes and talked about normal stuff. We did that from time to time only, we mostly argued with each other and sometimes I even threw stuff. In the end we always worked it out. We knew we were made for each other and none of us denied it.

A couple of weeks after Edward and Bella got engaged we had a major fight. It was for the stupidest thing ever. I don't even remember what it was about. All I remember was throwing Jasper's favorite crystal sculpture and running back home crying. I've never cried like that before. The day after the fight I called to apologize and Jasper didn't even pick up. That got me madder than I was so I didn't pick up his calls either. We didn't speak for 2 weeks. Those were the 2 longest weeks of my life.

One day of that dreadful 3rd week I went out for a walk in the park. There I met Jasper. He looked horrible. I just looked at him and sat on the bench next to him. _'What did I do wrong?'_ I didn't even remember at that time. I just hugged him and apologized for being a bitch. He laughed and we held each other in the park until the sun started setting. _'I don't want to live without you anymore'_ and that's how we decided it would be best if I moved in with him.

We lived together for no more than 2 months when Edward and Bella's wedding came close by. I was the maid of honor so I had a lot to do. I didn't even notice Jasper being sneaky and nervous. When Bella told me that she thought he was cheating I got pissed. I went home ready to throw stuff when Jasper was waiting me there with a basket and a happy smile. _'Let's take a walk, shall we?'_ he just pulled me out, not leaving me say a word. He took me to the park, next to the small pond where he had laid out a blanket surrounded by candles. I don't know how I didn't see what was coming. I was stunned by the beauty of the night and the work Jasper had done to make this so romantic. He put the basket on the blanket and poured us some wine. The finest wine I've had so far. We didn't speak we just looked at the stars and the lights of the candles, holding our hands. In the end of the dinner he had made for us he took out a velvet box and he proposed. The ring wasn't tacky or big. It was quite the opposite. It was small, not very showy and very elegant. _'It belonged to my grandmother.'_ he said. I kissed him and just nodded. Then he smiled and jumped up. He took me and spun me around a couple of times. We both laughed like little children until we got tired. He kissed me one more time and he sat me on the nearby bench. I waited till he put all the candles out and picked everything he had brought. Then we went home and spent the whole night up, just talking, planning, imagining.

A month later it was Bella's wedding. For a shy girl and an unsociable boy they had a huge wedding. I know I helped planning it but it was bigger than my expectation. Bella was glowing, no actually she was radiant. Her happiness was spreading and all those guests she had invited were smiling with at least half of the size of her smile. I have to admit that I cried, a lot. Jasper was there with me and he held me all the time. When Bella and Edward kissed for the first time as a husband and wife I saw some other people doing it too. I didn't kiss Jasper then, it was Bella's moment of happiness, I didn't want to ruin it.

After the wedding they went on a honeymoon. I didn't ask the details for that one week they spent with each other. I was otherwise occupied. I was planning my own wedding. I was usually this fancy person who liked big and modern events. As a kid I imagined my own wedding as one of the hugest events of the year. But I made my wedding differently. I made it intimate. All the people who were invited were my parents, Jasper's parents, Bella and Edward and Jasper's sister Rose and her boyfriend.

My wedding was supposed to be 2 months after Bella's wedding. I planned it to be in the backyard of the house I grew up in. I bought a wonderful white bower, with a bunch of orchids in it. I hired a violinist and had sent the invitations. I picked out this amazing dress that was just above my knee and made me look wonderful, I looked even better than Bella did. I couldn't wait till my wedding.

3 days before the biggest event in my life I had a fight with Jasper. It was a really stupid fight. This fight I will never forget. Jasper had left me to do all the decisions for the wedding and on that faithful night he decided to see what I have picked out. He saw the dishes I had chosen and clamed them to be too girly. I started yelling that in such a short time I can't find other dishes. I knew that if I tried really hard I could change them, but I liked them too much at that time. I hate those dishes now. We were yelling and yelling and yelling until Jasper just got sick of it and went out. I never saw him again after that.

Half an hour after I stopped crying I got a phone call. Jasper got hit by a car. I didn't know what to do. I panicked and called Bella who apparently already knew because she was the one who ordered me to go to the hospital. I took a taxi because I couldn't drive in that state. I remember every single detail of that night. I remember the slightly bored nurse that told me which room he was in, I remember the room number, 503 on the fifth floor, I remember running there as fast as I could. I remember standing in front of the door not knowing what to do. Then the doctor came out _'I'm sorry'_ was all he said before I pushed him out of my way. I might be small but when it comes to things I really care about I have incredible powers. I went inside and saw a nurse covering his face, smeared with blood. I pushed her away too and fell on my knees. I held his hand repeatedly apologizing. I spent the whole night there crying and crying. The next day Bella pulled me away from my beloved's corpse. I remember letting go of his cold hand, the same hand that's been warming me for a long time. I let that hand go and went back home. Until then I never really noticed how cold and big the house was. It was empty, just like me. My other half was missing, the part that completed me got taken away from me and it was never coming back.

A couple of weeks later, after I started seeing people again, I returned all the wedding gifts. Then I wondered, would it be harder for me to return those gifts if we just had cancelled the wedding. I thought that it would be really hard for me knowing that he's alive and belonging to some other woman. At that state, actually I still think so; I would've cancelled our wedding instead of losing him. I would give anything to have him back. Too bad the time machine's not invented yet.

It's two years later now; I'm 26 single and happy. I've been pretty much living on the road. I've been travelling and designing a house here, a house there, not staying at a place for too long, not getting attached to anything. I've had a couple of boyfriends but I've never loved any of them. Heck I've never been with one for longer than a week. I already know who my soulmate is. He's dead so I stopped looking for Mr. Perfect and started looking for other things that could complete my life. I've looked all around the miracles of the Earth, I've adopted a couple of kids to take care of, I helped Bella raise her daughter, I've been doing pretty much everything not to stop and think. When I do that I think of him. That special him that I will never ever forget, Jasper, my other half.

_**a/n:**__ Ok that's my story. I hope you liked it. The idea pretty much hit me on the head while I was brushing my teeth. Thank you for reading it and I wish that such a thing never happens to you. _

_**(: Gaby :)**_


End file.
